


Lazos de sangre

by 0Aressama1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imperialism, M/M, Multi, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Aressama1/pseuds/0Aressama1
Summary: Su padre nunca hablaba de su madre, pero todos siempre dicen que fue la única época en la vida de este en que fue feliz, los años han pasado y Jon es ahora un hombre o al menos le gusta pensar eso, pero el juego de tronos parece querer llevar a sus dos familias a la guerra, cuando llegue el momento que eligiera ser un león o un lobo.
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Catelyn Tully Stark & Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Lyanna Stark, Joffrey Baratheon/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Margaery Tyrell, Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Robb Stark/Jeyne Westerling, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister
Comments: 23
Kudos: 49





	1. La historia de como nos conocimos

* * *

Los Stark, era una casa con una antigüedad de mas de mil años, fueron los reyes del invierno, reyes en el norte y actualmente eran los Guardianes del norte. Los Señores de Invernalia también se les llamaba, se decía que su antepasado Bran el constructor construyo el muro mismo, también Invernalia entre otras fortalezas menos memorables.

Se decía que por sus venas corría no solo la sangre de los primeros hombres, si no también la de los niños del bosque, en su opinión cuentos infantiles para legitimar su linaje en una religión antigua y llena de misticismo.

Que podrían entrar en las mentes de las bestias y gobernarlas, también que eran salvajes que practicaban rituales antiguos con sacrificios humanos para sus dioses sin rostro humano.

Si, muchos mitos existían sobre los Stark, cuando los vio por primera vez llego a una conclusión rápida que eran sombríos, poco sociables con las personas que no pertenecieran a su entorno o especialmente a sus intereses, como fue posible que personas con las caras alargadas, ojos grises, cabellos negros como la noche y castaños como la tierra de Essos, hubieran conseguido gobernar de manera interrumpida el Norte durante toda una era.

Era un misterio para él.

Los Stark estaban destinados a quedarse en el norte, esa tierra cubierta de nieve e infértil, lleno de bosques con bestias feroces, con salvajes al otro lado al muro siendo una amenaza constante. Mantenerse alejados de los asuntos de otros era lo mejor que sabían hacer, incluso después de que tuvieron que arrodillarse ante los Targaryen.

No eran jugadores, no eran políticos, ellos eran una familia que simplemente que no generaban ningún interés o expectativa en las demás casas.

Entonces ¿Por qué?, si no se esperaba nada de ellos, ¿Por qué estaba mirándola a ella? Esa mujer de cabello negro y largo, su piel tan blanca como la nieve, sus ojos grises de una forma penetrante y sin mencionar a ese maldito Lobo que le seguía como si se tratara de una sombra.

¿Qué demonios era esa bestia? Se pregunto, acaso todos los Stark tenían un lobo como mascota del tamaño de un corcel de guerra. Si eso era verdad entonces tal vez otras historias sobre ellos podrían ser ciertas.

“¿Y bien mi señor?” Ella le miro y el estaba sin palabras, intentando formular alguna idea coherente que decir.

“Yo…” Dijo y se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, que tonto debió haberse visto.

“¿Siempre eres tan elocuente?” Ella se reía de una forma que le hizo sonreír tontamente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y lleno su rostro de una sonrisa avergonzada.

“¡Lo siento!” comento suavemente esta vez, sin intención de levantar más la atención de lo que había hecho.

“Bueno, ya no importa” le respondió ella mientras le miraba de reojo con una leve sonrisa “Os estaba preguntando mi señor, si os quedaras mirándome toda la noche o por fin os dignaras a invitarme a un baile”

¿Bailar con ella? Claro, no lo pensó mas tiempo, en momentos como este esperaba haber prestado la atención realmente que se merecía la forma de cortejar a una mujer noble. Porque para ser sinceros, no tenia ni idea alguna de como hacerlo, y mientras más tiempo pasaba cerca de ella, se dio cuenta que era totalmente torpe en su labor.

La tomo suavemente de la cintura, bailaron amistosamente al sonido de los cantores, poetas y todo aquel que estuviera presente observándoles o animando la fiesta.

Ella era hermosa pensó.

“Lyanna Stark” Y este alzo su ceja sin poder entender, ella le miro divertidamente. Acaba de darle su nombre y no consiguió darse cuenta de ello, hasta que ella soltó otra leve carcajada.

“Jaime…” Dijo, pero debería claramente dar más información “Jaime Lannister” intento no sonreír como un tonto enamorado.

“Lo sé, eres el cachorro dorado de Tywin Lannister” Sintió algo de veneno en su voz, pero no le importaba a lo que a mi me concierne puede insultar mil veces a mi padre. Él podría compartir un par de insultos a su lado.

“Tu eres la temible Lyanna Stark, La loba del norte, dicen que Robert Baratheon viajo hasta el norte a pedir tu mano y que lo derribaste de su caballo” También se decía que el hombre nunca había podido olvidarse de ella, eso tal vez explicaba por que al otro lado de la mesa Lord Baratheon estaba mirándolo con esos grandes ojos asesinos.

“Robert debe aprender a cuidar sus palabras ante mi presencia, pero a pesar de ello, mi padre parece agradarle la idea que me case con el” Ella realmente parecía no gustarle ello, a él tampoco le agradaba esa idea.

Robert Baratheon era famoso por su promiscuidad y por tener a tan corta edad, ya una hija bastarda y otro en camino.

“Él no te haría feliz” Tampoco la respetaría y mucho menos la trataría como merecía, ella era hermosa, y sencillamente tenia un fuego en sus ojos que no era nada comparado que hubiera visto antes.

Y entonces Lyanna alzo sus cejas con sorpresa, para luego sonreír levemente.

“Eres el segundo hombre que me ha dicho eso, esta noche”

¿El segundo?, claro, ella había bailado ya con otros nobles, otras personas, pero estuvo tan concentrado en observarla, que no se percató con que personas mas había compartido un baile.

“¿Quién fue la primera persona?” Dijo con cierto interés en querer saber.

“El príncipe de plata” Hubo un leve sonrojo en su rostro, una sonrisa tímida, y por primera vez en su vida Jaime sintió un odio verdadero hacia otra persona, no, era estúpido pensó. Apenas la he conocido, no debo tener tales sentimientos por alguien que solo he visto desde la lejanía.

“Rhaegar, escuche que esta comprometido con la princesa Elia” Y esa sonrisa en su rostro desapareció, no debió haber dicho eso pensó Jaime, se ve más hermosa cuando sonríe.

“Dicen que es una mujer muy hermosa”

Eran rumores, tal vez eran ciertos, su hermana Cersei odiaba a la princesa por haberle robado a su príncipe. Pero Rhaegar nunca le perteneció a ella y eso era algo que su hermana seguía sin poder aceptarlo.

“¡Tú eres mucho más hermosa, eres la mujer mas bella de los siete reinos!” Lo dijo en serio, no es como si pudiera mentir, no con ese gran lobo observándolos desde la distancia, en esa esquina del salón de baile.

Gracias a los nuevos Dioses que el Rey Aerys no estuviera presente, o ordenaría alguna locura contra semejantes bestias. Pero el Rey no se ha visto en años, desde que fue tomado prisionero en el Valle oscuro por seis meses, desde entonces ha estado encerrado, paranoico y viendo enemigos en cada esquina.

Pero la respuesta que esperaba de parte de ella fue totalmente una sorpresa.

Ella se estaba riendo, todos en el salón los volteaban a mirar nuevamente a ellos dos.

“¿Eres siempre tan bromista?” Pregunto ella, mientras seguía guiándole durante todo el baile, si era una mujer quien lo estaba guiando. Era un pésimo bailarín tenía que aceptarlo.

“¿Por qué crees que es una broma?” Sus palabras fueron completamente sinceras.

“¿Acaso tu hermana no es la mujer mas hermosa? Todos hablan sobre la luz del occidente, la leona de oro” No había veneno esta vez, a diferencia cuando hablo de su padre.

Su hermana, era cierto que tenía tal fama, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, Lyanna ella tenía una belleza que superaba a su hermana, tal vez no tanto físicamente, pero esos ojos, su forma de sonreír. Dioses su cabello era precioso.

“Bueno, el baile ha terminado” Y Jaime se dio cuenta de ello, siguió mirando a Lyanna mientras se alejaba lentamente. Y una parte de él quería retirarse derrotado, pero, por otra parte, él era un león salvaje y sin dudarlo camino acercándose a la mujer norteña.

“Lo dije en serio, realmente lo eres” Ella le miro con la ceja alzada sin poder creerlo, una sonrisa traviesa apareció entonces en su rostro.

“Entonces te creeré, pero ten cuidado mi señor, he escuchado que este evento en Aguasdulces tiene como objetivo vuestro compromiso con Lysa Tully” Se sorprendió realmente ante esas palabras, eso explicaba realmente por qué su padre insistió tanto que el primer baile debería realizarlo con esa niña con cara de comadreja.

“Pensé que era sobre el compromiso de tu hermano con Catelyn Tully” En verdad pensó que era para ellos dos. A veces se sentía realmente en la oscuridad y la ignorancia de los planes de su padre, eso no le agradaba para nada.

Ella simplemente le sonrio con picardía.

“Tal vez sea para ambos” Y luego de ello se retiro sin voltear la mirada, pero nunca aparto los ojos de su espalda.

James entonces decidio ganar el torneo para ella.

* * *

II

* * *

Pero de las palabras a la realidad había un largo trecho, su cuerpo fue derribado con fuerza, el impacto recibido acaba de ser una experiencia única en su vida, combatir en el patio de entrenamiento no se parecía en nada a esto.

Pero la emoción, la adrenalina todo esto era algo nuevo y a el le gustaba. Pero Robert parecía realmente decidido en asesinarlo, esa parte no estaba realmente en su agrado.

Robert usaba un gran martillo de batalla, personalmente pensaba que Robert lo usaba para desviar la atención de otro complejo que pudiera tener. Lo mas llamativo es que llamaba a es martillo – Furia – El intentaba no morir aplastado, usar su espada para desviar los ataques, mientras su escudo yacía a varios pies de distancia.

Tuvo suerte de que el martillo no aplastara su pecho.

“¿Acaso me quieres matar?” Pregunto juguetonamente y Robert le miraba con furia, como si su mera existencia fuera un insulto a su persona.

“¡Muere Lannister!” Grito, su cabeza en ese momento resonó como si se tratara de una campana. Al menos confirmo, ese hombre en verdad deseaba matarle.

Al menos Robert no gano, el tampoco. Pero no importaba, era solo el torneo de combate, comenzarían las justas pronto y ese era su verdadero objetivo.

* * *

III

* * *

Estaba a tan solo dos lanzas rotas mas para llegar a la gran final. Aceptaba que Rhaegar le estaba sorprendiendo, nunca pensó en toda su vida que alguien que solo era un par de años mayor que él, pudiera derrotarle.

Ahora afrontaba la realidad.

Pero hay estaba ella, sentada en la tercera fila, acompañada de dos de sus hermanos, para su desgracia Robert Baratheon estaba al lado de uno de ellos. Los miro fijamente, ese debería ser el hermano gemelo de Lyanna. Brandon Stark, eran realmente muy parecidos, tanto como él se parecía a Cersei, se preguntó si su relación era igual, no, esperaba que su relación no fuera igual.

Esa idea en verdad le causaba un gran repudio.

El otro debería ser el hermano del medio de la casa Stark, Eddard Stark, estaba siendo pupilo de Jon Arryn en el valle. Eso explicaba la presencia de Robert.

Solo sabia que Brandon estaba comprometido con Catelyn Tully. Pero todos ellos lo estaban mirando a él, no a Rhaegar, era a él.

Aunque Robert le señalaba y se burlaba como si su situación fuera divertida. Pero entonces algo sucedió, Lyanna le miro de mala manera, aunque no pudiera escuchar claramente podría decir que estaba diciendo palabras a su favor, Robert cerro su boca y Jaime no pudo evitar mirarla, agradecerle en silencio era lo único que podía hacer por ahora.

Ajusto su yelmo, el león de oro rugiente, preparo su lanza y cabalgo directo contra el príncipe dragón, lo vería caer, ese era su objetivo derribarlo, hacerlo caer.

Cabalgo alzo su lanza, seria el vencedor mas joven en toda una generación, era una promesa que se había hecho. A sus quince días del nombre haría historia, pero, fue derribado de su caballo.

Perdió, él fue derrotado, se juro a si mismo que eso nunca volvería a ocurrir.

* * *

IV

* * *

No la volvería a ver hasta un año después. Era el Torneo de Harrenhal, durante todo este tiempo estuvo investigando mas a los Stark, claro de una manera en que su padre y en especial su hermana no se enteraran.

Su padre estaba furioso, no solo rechazo toda idea de casarse con Lysa Tully o cualquier otra mujer que se le presentara como una posible candidata.

Hace un año la vio en aquel torneo en Aguasdulces, perdió luchando contra el príncipe Rhaegar se prometió a si mismo que no volvería a pasar.

Pero las cosas no salieron como se esperaba.

En la noche del banquete el príncipe canto y Lyanna Stark soltó lagrimas por sus canciones. El no podía hacer eso, no era un cantante era un guerrero, muchos lo adulaban por sus grandes habilidades de lucha, no permitía que esas palabras lo corrompieran, el mundo estaba lleno de aduladores y el cementerio de aquellos que les creyeron.

Durante el banquete pudo notar que Lyanna arrojo una copa de vino sobre su hermano menor – No estuvo presente hace un año – Pensó, ese debería ser Benjen Stark, el hermano menor.

Intento pedir un baile, pero cada vez era arrastrado por una dama tras otra, entonces su hermana Cersei lo arrebato.

“¿Qué pasa contigo esta noche?” Su hermana le miro con furia clara en sus ojos, no solo la había estado ignorando durante toda la noche, si no que su relación se había estado enfriando en el último año.

“No se de que hablas” Le respondió, claramente no quería estar esta noche a su lado, hay veneno en sus palabras. Siempre lo hay, fue algo que al inicio le era indiferente, pero con el pasar del tiempo se hizo poco soportable. Ella pasaba tiempo en la capital, o al menos lo hacía.

Ahora su padre renuncio a su trabajo como mano del rey. Ahora las cosas estaban tensas con los dragones.

“¡Me estas mintiendo!” Ella le acuso, pero a Jaime no le importo, termino el baile y se aparto de ella, sin voltear la mirada, tenia otros pensamientos, otra persona ante sus ojos.

Camino entre las personas, evadió a muchas doncellas, mujeres bellas, que intentaron bailar con él. Quería tener un momento a solas con uno de los solteros mas codiciados de los siete reinos, pero no tenía interés alguno en esas mujeres.

Incluso si esa mujer fuera su hermana, quien por tanto tiempo considero su otra mitad.

“Mi Lady” Dijo con gran elegancia, sus palabras la sorprendieron, volteo la mirada y termino con una sonrisa en su joven rostro – Ella era tan perfecta – pensó.

“Oh, pero si es el león mas elocuente de los siete reinos” Solo basto su suave voz, su bella sonrisa, sus ojos cristalinos, ese fondo gris en estos. Ese cabello, esa piel suave.

Definitivamente todo su plan se derrumbó en ese momento. Estaba a punto de volver a tartamudear debido a ella.

Entonces ella al ver lo avergonzado que estaba, comenzó a reírse suavemente y su sonrojo solo empeoro.

“¿Qué pasa mi Ser?” Ahora era un caballero, pero parecía que ella usaba su titulo como si fuera una burla “¿El león te comió la lengua?” Le pregunto descaradamente.

Él quería decirle desde el fondo de su corazón que había sido una loba quien dejo sin palabras.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, ella era tan desafiante y cautivadora.

“¿Quieres bailar?” Ella se sorprendió por esa pregunta tan directa, le miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Para luego sonreír, alzo su mano con delicadeza.

“Pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías” Entonces sonrio nuevamente de esa forma traviesa que solo ella podía hacer.

* * *

V

* * *

Ella era una gran jinete, los Dioses sabían que él era claramente bueno, pero ella parecía haber nacido sobre la silla de montar.

Lyanna cabalgaba rápidamente alrededor de las tierras de Harrenhal y Jaime intentaba seguirla de cerca, pero era imposible pensó. Cada vez que pensó que iba por fin alcanzarla ella conseguía ir más rápido.

“¿Qué pasa Ser?” Le dijo sonriendo como señal de triunfo, “Acaso has sido derrotado tan fácilmente” Jaime la miro de reojo, esos labios rojos, eran como la sangre, era como si fuera su condena eterna no poder besarlos.

Quería hacerlo, pero sabía que ese maldito lobo estaba cerca y en verdad valoraba mucho su vida.

“Quiero la revancha” Anuncio deseoso de poder seguir compitiendo con ella, esta se rio con fuerza, nunca antes había visto una mujer así, no solo podía montar, llevaba en su cintura una espada. Por todos los Dioses esta mujer podría competir y luchar si se lo proponía según sus palabras.

¿Pero ella tiene sentido común? No, no es como si en verdad fuera hacerlo.

* * *

VI

* * *

Ella lo hizo. Lyanna compitió, derribo a tres caballeros, claro que nadie más lo sabía. Pero Jaime la identifico detrás de esa armadura improvisada, sin mencionar su forma de cabalgar.

Era ella, apostaría su alma entera a los siete infiernos.

El caballero sonriente le llaman, con el escudo de un árbol sonriente. Cuando todo termina escucha al rey Aerys gritar, maldecir, Jaime va a buscarla debe asegurarse que esta a salvo.

Pero no la encontró. Para su mala suerte no lo hizo, la volvería a ver al otro día, le miro e intento saber que habría pasado, ella no le dijo nada.

Ese día competirían nuevamente, demostraría que iba a ganar, iba a vencer a Rhaegar esta vez.

Pero las cosas no sucedieron como esperaba. Barristan Selmy lo desmonto; lo tumbo del caballo con tanta facilidad que se sentía avergonzado. Nuevamente derrotado en las semifinales. No estuvo presente para presenciar la victoria de Rhaegar nuevamente, estaba lleno de rabia y enojo consigo mismo.

Fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho pensó, al menos en ese momento fue la mejor de las ideas.

Luego se enteró, poco después que Rhaegar había coronado a Lyanna con una corona de rosas invernales, eran azules dijeron. Eso no importaba, Rhaegar estaba casado con Elia, tenían una hija juntos.

Como deshonraba de esa manera a su hija, a su propia esposa y lo más importante a Lyanna.

* * *

VII

* * *

Encuentra a Lyanna llorando un día después y agradeció a los Dioses por ello, dejo de creer en ellos cuando murió su madre, pero se volvería un hombre de fe, Lyanna ha estado desaparecida desde la noche anterior, pocos lo saben, pero Jaime ha estado pendiente de los Stark y su gente para saber que algo no está bien. Luego sus dudas y temores se hicieron realidad, cuando escucho al hermano menor salir con otro jinete, un señor de los pantanos a buscarla desesperadamente.

La encontró en un riachuelo cercano a Harrenhal, para ser sinceros no esperaba verla en este lugar, pero sabia que ella amaba cabalgar largas distancias muchas veces poniendo en peligro su propia seguridad.

Ella esta ensangrentada.

Algo no esta bien vuelve a pensar. Desmonta de su caballo, lleva la mano en la empuñadura de su espada listo para asesinar a quien fuera el responsable de lastimar.

“Jaime” Dice entre sollozos, su corazón se parte dentro de él. Al verla tan lastimada, tan rota. La toma entre sus brazos, la abraza con fuerza aún sigue sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

la abraza para nunca soltarla o permitir que fuera lastimada, mira en todas las direcciones no hay señales de su atacante o atacantes, pero sabe que algo no está bien.

La lleva cerca de su corcel, intenta revisar sus heridas, saber de donde viene aquella mancha de sangre en sus faldas… Entonces sabe por que nada de esto está bien.

“¿Quién fue?” Dice con veneno en su voz. Nunca antes había deseado matar alguien de la forma como quería hacerlo ahora, odio en su corazón, sus ojos se llenaron de un odio puro.

“¿Quién te ha hecho esto?” Pregunto nuevamente, ella sigue llorando ahora con mas fuerza en el hombro de Jaime, este voltea la mirada, busca al lobo, ese maldito lobo que siempre los observaba desde la distancia.

Pero no lo encuentra.

“¿Porque lo hizo Jaime? Porque sus suaves y amorosas palabras se convirtieron en esto” Esas palabras se hundieron en lo profundo de su ser. Lyanna no parecía, nunca pensó que ella fuera convencida de palabras dulces o románticas, pero parecía ser que alguien lo consiguió y una idea, una pequeña idea llena de odio comenzó a surgir en su mente.

Ella lloro con todas sus fuerzas, Y Jaime se quedo con ella el tiempo que fuera necesario.

* * *

VIII

* * *

Le toma tiempo convencerla, pero al final lo hace. Esta actuando contra los intereses de su padre, de todos. Podría ser desheredado, pero a él no le importa, ha cometido muchos errores en su corta vida.

Cersei es uno de ellos, ella lo ha despachado y lo hizo a un lado cuando vio que no estaba dispuesto a seguir obedeciéndola ciegamente. Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo poco le importa la opinión de su gemela.

Cartas, promesas, pero ante todo un juramento de felicidad es lo único que consigue convencerla, saben que el tiempo se agota y pronto tendrá que enfrentar una cruda realidad.

“¿Por qué haces esto? No tienes por qué hacerlo, no me debes nada y yo, soy una mujer rota, deshonrada” Ella le pregunta, el quiere decirle por que ha estado enamorado de ella desde el momento que la vio tiempo atrás, pero no podría pronunciar esas palabras, era orgulloso o tal vez temía al rechazo.

Con Cersei siempre fue aceptado, pero en estos momentos tenía que enfrentar a una mujer cuyo espíritu acaba de ser roto por un monstruo.

“Porque es lo correcto” Le pronuncia con suave vos, aunque internamente estuviera pensando en otras palabras. Tal vez por que era su deber como caballero proteger a los débiles, y no pudo protegerla a ella.

La única persona que desde la distancia llego a importarle, como se enamora perdidamente de una persona con quien apenas has cruzado palabra alguna.

“Padre, madre…” Y pronuncian sus votos, en La Isla de Los rostros, ante sus dioses antiguos, con su hermano Benjen de testigo. Ojalá hubiera podido traer a su hermanito Tyrion esta historia le encantaría.

Esa noche el, la ama, desesperado por borrar cualquier rostro de dolor, traición, aquel hombre quien la engaño con falsas palabras.

* * *

IX

* * *

Su matrimonio es un escándalo, tal como se esperaba. Los norteños parecían querer matarlo, se decía que Brandon Stark quería cabalgar desde Aguasdulces donde estaba con su prometida preparándose para la boda para ir asesinarlo.

Jaime no lo culparía, sinceramente entre los Stark y su padre, sabía que alguien terminaría asesinándolo fríamente.

Su padre parecía mirándole como si fuera un necio, pero al mismo tiempo parecía haber descansado un gran peso sobre sus hombros.

Cersei esta furiosa, su padre la envía a sus habitaciones, una torre para ella sola donde no pueda destruir lo construido.

Lyanna estaba asustada, esta no era esa chica valiente, amante de las bromas, y mucho menos se atrevía ahora alejarse de la seguridad de sus guardias. Le escribe cartas a su padre, madre y a sus hermanos explicando que había sido amor, también anunciando que nunca se casaría con Robert.

Ese era otro gran problema, Robert acaba de enviarle una carta, diciéndole como iba a descuartizarlo cuando tuviera la oportunidad. A pesar de esa amenaza de un hombre que sabe que la cumplirá, Jaime no puede evitar sonreír traviesamente.

* * *

X

* * *

No se sabe como supo la verdad, tampoco quien se la dijo, pero Brandon se entera pocos meses después. Va a desembarco del rey, exige que el príncipe Rhaegar salga a responder por sus crímenes, al menos tiene la delicadeza y la inteligencia de no mencionarle a nadie cueles son dichos crímenes que implicaran a su hermana.

Si eso se llegara a saber, su padre claramente anularía el matrimonio, Lyanna seria humillada ante los siete reinos.

Brandon es hecho prisionero, Aerys ordena que Rickard marche hacia el sur a responder por los crímenes de su hijo.

Jaime intenta convencer a su padre, que le alerte a su suegro que no debe bajo ningún motivo ir a la capital. Pero su padre no le escucha, aun así, le miente por primera vez a Lyanna, le ha jurado que se le a alertado a su padre que no atienda el llamado del rey.

Lyanna esta embarazada, su barriga ya hinchada se hace notar. Quiere y desea pensar que es su hijo, pero no importa quien sea su padre, el será un padre para ese pequeño, por que ha llegado a amar a Lyanna de una manera que sabe que no es saludable pero no le importa.

Todo sale mal, Rickard Stark, Brandon Stark son asesinados por ordenes del Rey loco, Jon Arryn levanta a sus ejércitos, luego Robert Baratheon, Eddard Stark en el norte.

Así comienza la rebelión de Robert.

* * *

XI

* * *

“Promételo” Ella le pide, le suplica mientras las parteras luchan, mientras el maestre intenta desesperadamente por salvarla.

Lyanna se esta muriendo, una parte de él se esta yendo con ella. Se niega a perderla, se niega a permitir que se vaya, pero los dioses parecen tener otros planes.

“Promételo” Le vuelve hacer esa petición, el intenta no llorar, el no debería llorar, el es Jaime Lannister, heredero de Rock Casterly, uno de los mejores espadachines de los siete reinos.

Ella le mira con sus últimos alientos, con sus suspiros, el solo puede recordar el primer baile que tuvieron juntos, las primeras palabras que compartieron, recuerda verla montar y ser feliz sobre los lomos de un caballo.

“Te lo prometo” Le dice rápidamente mientras ella sonríe, mientras ella le acaricia su rostro.

Lyanna moriría, con tan solo diecisiete días de nombre, Jaime con la misma edad ya es viudo, padre de un hijo que le recuerda a su madre en todos los aspectos. Eso era algo bueno pensó, le será más fácil amarlo y cumplir su promesa.

* * *

XII

* * *

Su padre consigue lo que siempre ha deseado, y Cersei por fin será reina, aunque no con el hombre que esperaba casarse.

Robert se convierte en Rey, los rebeldes triunfan, luego de que su padre consigue atacar desembarco del rey a traición, asesinan al recién nacido príncipe Aegon y la princesa Elia, la joven Rhaenys es tomada como prisionera.

Rhaella escapa con su hijo Viserys y su hija Daenerys.

No es como si importara pensó. El único dragón que alguna vez quiso muerto a fue asesinado por el martillo de Robert, ya nadie cantara canciones de príncipe de plata.

El problema es que Robert le culpa, lo mira con odio, sabe que es sobre Lyanna, sabe que ante sus ojos el fue quien la asesino en poner un niño en su vientre.

“He escuchado que eres el mejor” Dice Robert con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro, recordando claramente que fue el, quién lo venció ya hace tiempo atrás en un torneo – El torneo donde la conoció a ella – No quiere pensar más en ello.

“La gente dice muchas cosas”

Y eso ocasiona una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

“¿En serio? Porque no lo pongo a prueba, arrodillaos” El rey le pide, Jaime no quiere hacerlo, los dioses saben que quiere volver a su hogar para estar al lado de Jon, su madre hubiera amado ese nombre.

Pero Robert no se atrevería a lastimar a quien es su buen hermano ahora, ¿No? Aun así, obedece, pero siempre manteniendo su mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

“Hemos perdido a muchos buenos hombres, caballeros y ante todo miembros de la guardia real, necesitare al mejor de los hombres para que proteja el futuro del reino” Y lo nombra miembro de la guardia, es un castigo, es la venganza de Robert por haberse casado con Lyanna, es la traición para Tywin Lannister, siente ira en su interior, rabia, pero no dice nada, su hija será reina tiene que calmar los deseos de desafiar al recién coronado rey.

Jaime jura que de un modo u otro se vengara de Robert por esto, por alejarlo de poder cuidar al hijo de Lyanna, tal como se lo prometió.

Perdóname Lyanna.

Por ahora no podrá cumplir su promesa, pero sabe que en algún momento se liberará de dicho juramento para cumplir la única promesa que le importa.

“Permíteme llevar al hijo de mi hermana, permíteme llevar a mi sobrino al norte, que conozca a mi hijo, a mi esposa, que conozca a su abuela Lyarra, pero ante todo que conozca quien fue su madre”

Eddard Stark le mira, a Jaime no le gusta como lo hace, como si lo estuviera juzgando, intenta no maldecirlo y enviarlo al infierno, decirle que no iba a permitir que le arrebataran lo ultimo que quedaba de Lyanna.

Pero acepta al final, es lo que Lyanna hubiera deseado además será divertido ver a su padre fruncir el ceño, a ella le encantaba hacerlo enojar, el viejo león nunca sintió cariño por la loba de invernalia.

Pero a Jaime eso no le importaba.

El la amaba, o al menos eso le gusta pensar.


	2. Nuestra infancia.

* * *

I

* * *

**Año 289 d.c**

Los problemas de las personas son la diversión de los Dioses, era una frase que su padre solía decir continuamente ante las adversidades de la vida, Lyarra con el pasar de los años se dio cuenta que lamentablemente era cierto; los años han pasado, perdió a su amado esposo, y a su primogénito por culpa de la guerra y su hija murió en su cama intentando sobrevivir a la fiebre después de un complicado parto.

Los años han pasado y para ella, se siente como si hubieran sido mucho más. Ahora sus huesos se cansan fácilmente, su cuerpo no responde como desearía, también está el clima, nunca antes el frio le afectaba tanto pero justo ahora era su peor enemigo.

Aun así, continuaba con la tradición de las antiguas matronas Stark, al igual que su madre, y la madre de esta antes de ella. Era su deber asegurar que las jaurías de Lobos estuvieran en perfecto estado, que su salud fuera estable, que si hubiera algún cambio en el liderato de la manada debiera ser rápidamente informado, muchos en el norte podrían ver esto como una señal de los dioses, sobre que el liderato de la casa Stark podría verse perjudicado en un futuro cercano.

Este debería ser el trabajo de su yerna, pero Catelyn Tully era un pez en todo el sentido de la palabra, sin mencionar que era una sureña que no comprendía el camino de los antiguos Dioses.

Los cachorros de Lobos Huargo han sido entregados a cada nueva generación Stark a través de los siglos. Algunos Stark incluso llegaron a tener varios compañeros a lo largo de su vida, otros lamentablemente solo tuvieron uno, el primer cachorro que se les entrego y ningún otro, pero ningún lobo llego a tener una conexión o sentimiento de unión con ellos.

Esto último no era algo bueno, un Stark que no estuviera unido a la manada podría ser considerado un paria. Por ello, no deseaba dicho futuro para ninguno de sus nietos, era importante para el futuro de su familia, que la nueva generación aprendiera desde una temprana edad las tradiciones de su gente.

El problema, Robb podría ser un Stark en nombre, pero era un sureño en muchos aspectos – Sobre todo en su apariencia – Por otro lado, Jon tenía todo el aspecto norteño, menos claro sus ojos verdes – Herencia de su padre – Suponía ella, pero el apellido era completamente sureño.

Jon era un Lannister, Robb era un Stark, pero ambos parecían ser totalmente lo opuesto a lo que sus nombres indicaban.

Y claro, la última de sus nietas, pero no por ello la menos importante –Arya era su nieta favorita – Pero ella era una Sand, el fruto del amor prohibido de su hijo Ned con Ashara Dayne, no sobraba decir que su presencia producía fuertes conflictos con Catelyn, esa mujer era una vil arpía en su opinión, incapaz de comprender que Arya fue engendrada mucho antes de su matrimonio.

Literalmente Lyarra crio a Arya, desde que tenía dos años de edad, su padre consiguió que su madre aceptara que fuera criada en invernalia durante un tiempo, Catelyn no veía el momento para poder expulsarla, y ella, siempre intentaría retener lo más que pudiera a la niña para que se quedara a su lado.

A pesar de todo lo que pudiera decir sobre sus nietos, justo ahora acá en el bosque de los lobos, estaban los tres reunidos.

Claramente nerviosos, mientras estaban rodeados de una cantidad importante de Lobos Huargo. No hay informes de que un lobo rechazara a un Stark o alguien que llevara su sangre, pero Lyarra sabía que eso era falso, una buena cantidad de Stark habían sido asesinados en el pasado al ser rechazado por los lobos.

Pero eso era algo que el norte no necesitaba saber, tampoco sus nietos. Catelyn claramente se ofendió ante la idea de que su primogénito debería ser llevado para ser presentado ante los lobos.

Si hubiera sido su decisión Lyarra la hubiera golpeado con fuerza, pero su hijo, su amado Ned le explico que era algo necesario e importante, de lo contrario su hijo nunca seria aceptado como heredero ante los ojos de las casas del norte.

“¡No olviden lo que les enseñe!” Les hablo con advertencia, intentando transmitirles apoyo a sus niños pequeños, ellos parecían nerviosos, pero ansiosos.

Como siempre fue Jon quien dio el primer paso, su nieto mayor, el único recuerdo vivo de su amada y preciosa hija Lyanna.

Su niña, no la vio en sus momentos finales, ni siquiera en su matrimonio apresurado. Lo peor de todo fue cuando nunca encontraron a su loba, es como si esta hubiera desaparecido en los bosques de Harrenhal.

Una mala señal de los Dioses, dicen muchos aún.

Jon camino en silencio, con el cuerpo de un cervatillo para ser ofrecido ante el lobo más grande. El alfa un gran lobo negro de ojos dorados, era también el más anciano de los presentes, fue el lobo de su esposo Rickard; le suplico a su esposo que fuera al norte acompañado de su leal protector.

Este se rehusó para no ofender a ese maldito rey loco. Ahora su esposo estaba muerto, al igual que su hijo mayor.

El lobo observo la ofrenda de Jon con interés, Lyarra estaba muy nerviosa por dentro, a pesar de todo Jon solo tenía apariencia del norte, él era el futuro señor de Casterly Rock, era un león, no un lobo, pero incluso hijos distantes si tenían posibilidad de completar la ofrenda y la tradición de su familia, deberían ser partícipes de ello.

Y el lobo observo en silencio, hasta que se levantó de su trono, una gran roca llena de musgo, y no dudo en saltar, se acercó a Jon para olfatearlo, mirarlo y luego termino lamiéndolo.

Lyarra soltó un suspiro de alivio que estaba conteniendo, estaba muy vieja para esto. Rápidamente una pequeña loba de color café se acercó, con un pequeño cachorro, era un lobezno blanco.

Y Jon miro a su abuela, quien rápidamente asintió entusiasmada – Podrás llevar la sangre de los Ándalos, pero tu mi nieto, llevas también la magia de los primeros hombres – Pensó con orgullo.

El siguiente fue el heredero de la casa Stark, quien ofreció un gran Salmón rojo, tal como a Jon, el lobo alfa lo observo, aunque un poco más de tiempo que a su primo, pero fue con orgullo aceptado en la manada.

Se le entrego un cachorro gris humo con ojos amarillos.

Para su gran orgullo, la pequeña Arya no tuvo que esperar demasiado, presento el conejo blanco que traía consigo, y rápidamente fue aceptada sin duda alguna por parte de la manada.

Se le dio un cachorro gris con ojos dorados.

Esta aceptación claramente iba hacer que Catelyn le hirviera la sangre, pero no le importaba, en lo que a ella le respetaba esa mujer podría irse a los malditos siete infiernos.

Ella y esa religión que tanto se empeñaba en enseñarle a su primogénito, como si alguna vez el norte fuera aceptar a un Stark que siguiera a los Siete.

Lyarra respetaba las tradiciones, para ello esto era una parte crucial de quienes eran, y claramente de quienes algún día serán.

Ahora junto a sus tres nietos, les enseñaría la lengua antigua, para que canten con tonalidades que los niños del bosque les enseñaron a los primeros hombres como una forma de orar a los antiguos Dioses.

Y así se quedaron toda la noche, a pesar del sueño, el cansancio y el fuerte frio, solamente calentándose con la fogata y las pieles que traían consigo, pero sobre todo intento enseñarles a ellos tres la importancia de la familia, el deber que tenían entre ellos, para que nunca se traicionaran y hubieran mentiras, siempre deberían ser leales consigo mismos y con los suyos, un Stark protege a su familia y a su gente, aunque dos de ellos nunca llevarían el apellido Stark, su sangre era la de los primeros hombres y nunca deberían olvidarlo.

* * *

II

* * *

Cuando Ned supo que un cuervo había sido enviado del sur, lo primero que supuso era que se trataba del viejo león, nuevamente deseando que su heredero y nieto fuera enviado al sur a la primera oportunidad.

Personalmente no permitiría que Jon los abandonara, deseaba que el ultimo recuerdo de su hermana se quedara con ellos, pero sabía que esto era imposible, a pesar de las continuas cartas de Tywin, consideraba que el viejo León respetaría el pacto.

Jon se quedaría en Invernalia hasta que cumpliera los diez años, luego de ello con todo su dolor tendría que verlo partir. Aunque hubiera preferido mil veces que su sobrino no estuviera a solas con ese hombre, un hombre sin honor que aceptaba que un bebé fuera arrancado de los brazos de su madre para que su pequeña cabeza fuera golpeada contra las paredes de un castillo.

Ned siempre intentaba enseñarle a Jon todo lo que pudiera, honor, deber y compromiso con los suyos, la importancia de la familia y la manada.

Pero estaba vez no era un mensaje de viejo león. Era un mensaje de la corona, que traía consigo malas palabras.

Alas negras, palabras negras recordaba el viejo proverbio que su maestre le enseño cuando era joven, un simple pupilo en el valle.

Sabiendo que podrían ser noticias poco agradables, termino tomando su abrecartas para romper el sello, y para su gran disgusto leyó el mensaje que este contenía.

Los Greyjoy habían entrado en rebelión abierta, esto era demasiado malo, pero las noticias no terminaron de ser mejores. Toda la flota Lannister fue quemada y destruida, dejando toda la costa occidental desprotegida, esto era grave.

Robert lo ha llamado a las armas, tenía que reunir rápidamente sus estandartes, este ataque sorpresa debía ser castigado con toda contundencia, aun así, le dolía ver que las esperanzas de paz nuevamente eran destruidas por las ambiciones de tontos que creían que la gloria eterna se encontraba en el campo de batalla.

Se levanto de su asiento, miro fijamente a su lobo Huargo, era de un pelaje marrón, ojos amarrillos, aunque no era tan grande como el de su hermano Brandon, seguía siendo realmente significativa su apariencia, este le miró fijamente, como si pudiera entender sus pensamientos.

Su amada esposa nunca estuvo feliz, menos que dicho lobo estuviera en sus salones, pero era una tradición que todo Lord Stark estuviera acompañado de su fiel compañero en todo momento.

“Ven muchacho” Le hablo suavemente y este pareció entenderle, rápidamente, se levantó y su gran tamaño relució en todo el lugar, tan grande como un corcel, pero con la inteligencia superior a muchos hombres, se atrevía a decir.

Abandonaron el salón que solía usar como oficina para recibir todos los cuervos o mensajes enviados a su persona. Como siempre Invernalia no bastaba de sorprenderle, sus muros, sus grandes salones construidos como si fuera para gigantes, sus amplios pasillos.

Si fuera por su decisión escogería nunca abandonar este lugar, era su hogar, sus hermanos fueron al sur y murieron. Brandon a buscar justicia, un acto que hasta el día de hoy seguía sin poder explicar, por otra parte, su hermana Lyanna se casó con el hombre en quien nadie jamás llego a pensar, pero igualmente murió antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de volverla a ver.

Solo tristezas le traían a los Stark ir al sur.

“¡Mi señor!” Dijo con sorpresa el maestre Luwin, quien le miro con ojos anchos de asombro ante su presencia, en estas horas de la mañana tan cerca de la colonia de cuervos.

“Maestre, convoca a los estandartes”

El maestre le miro con pasmo, asustado por aquellas declaraciones, pero agacho levemente la cabeza en señal de aceptación, no sin antes hacer una breve pregunta.

“¿A todos, mi señor?”

Y la mirada fría de Ned Stark fue suficiente para hacerle entender que no habría oportunidad alguna de discutir la decisión.

Los cuervos se prepararon y fueron enviados rápidamente por todo el norte, alas negras, palabras negras, recordó las viejas palabras y sin poder evitarlo apretó con fuerza la carta que traía aun en sus manos.

* * *

III

* * *

Su esposo se encontraba luchando contra los Hijos de Hierro, esos viles piratas que traían la guerra y con ello nuevamente tuvo que ver partir a su esposo, solo que, a diferencia de la primera vez, ahora su corazón se encontraba perdidamente atado a ese hombre.

Catelyn amaba a su esposo, era un hombre de honor, entendía su deber con su gente y aunque muchas veces tenían serias diferencias con respeto a las tradiciones del norte, era una persona dispuesta a escuchar sobre sus dudas, nunca la ignoro, y siempre atendió todas sus peticiones.

El, le complacía en todo, bueno en casi todo. Menos esa niña, de piel pálida como la nieve, cabello negro como la tierra, ojos purpura que recordaban constantemente quien era su madre, pero en todo lo demás esa niña gritaba que era del norte.

Para su desgracia su esposo le tenia aprecio, se negaba a enviarla lejos o de regreso con su madre, ahora para su dolor su esposo estaba en el sur, donde se encontraba esa mujer que tantos miedos y temores le generaba en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Al menos, agradeció que mientras su esposo estaba en la guerra, no tendría que preocuparse por la niña, su suegra – nunca llamaría madre a esa mujer – Lyarra, se había llevado a la niña, al norte, al hogar de su madre, la casa de los Flint del bosque de los Lobos.

Mientras tanto Catelyn quedo al cuidado de su pequeña Sansa, una jovencita que parecía ya ser la hija de sus ojos, era hermosa, de cabello rojo, mejillas regordetas y tan tranquila para su tierna edad.

También estaba su primogénito, Robb quien en estos momentos estaba jugando en los patios de entrenamiento con su primo Jon. Ambos con sus espadas de madera.

Ellos entrenaban juntos todas las mañanas desde que aprendieron a caminar; para su desgracia a veces la bastarda los acompañaba, al menos no estaba presente esta vez pensó. 

Pero esos dos primos, eran como hermanos, Lannister y Stark jugaban entre los edificios de Invernalia, gritaban, reían y, a veces, cuando ellos creían que nadie los observaba – Puesto que Catelyn siempre los observaba – también lloraban juntos. Además, cuando luchaban no eran niños pequeños, sino los caballeros y héroes de las leyendas.

“¡Soy Gerold Lannister, El Grande!”

Gritaba con emoción Jon.

“¡Pues yo Theon Stark, El lobo Hambriento!”

Respondía con desafío Robb también a gritos.

“¡Soy Aegon, El Conquistador!” proclamaba Robb en otras ocasiones.

“¡Y yo soy Maegor, El Cruel!” decía Jon.

Aquella mañana, Jon asusto a Robb con su proclamación, como siempre parecía ser que su primo se guiaba por grandes guerreros, sin importar el poco o nulo honor que pudieran tener.

“¡Soy el señor de Invernalia!” exclamó como había hecho antes en cientos de ocasiones.

“¡Soy el señor de Casterly Rock!” Respondió con fuerza Jon mientras golpeaba con su espada de madera, en el escudo de entrenamiento de Robb.

Catelyn observo todo el intercambio sin decir palabra alguna, solo observando, pendiente de los gritos realizados por ambos niños, eso hasta que el maestre Luwin se acerco apresuradamente ante su persona.

“Mi señora, jinetes se acercan”

¿Jinetes? Pensó con preocupación, esperaba que no fueran a traer malas noticias, o tal vez incluso estandartes desleales que querían aprovechar la ausencia de su señor.

“¿Sabes de quienes se trata?” Dijo suavemente, el maestre Luwin parecía realmente reacio a responder esa pregunta.

“Eso temo, banderas rojas y un león dorado”

Y eso fueron malas noticias, no podría ser que Tywin enviara una comisión cuando el reino se encontraba sumergido en una guerra.

* * *

IV

* * *

Genna viajaba en el carruaje más incómodo de toda su vida, viajar no era en si el problema, era pasar desapercibidos, tal como indico su hermano deberían ser simples mercantes que salían de los Gemelos hacia Invernalia, por ello solo cuando pasaron el castillo Cerwyn, sus acompañantes se pusieron sus uniformes y equipamiento.

Los Norteños eran demasiado confiados, o tal vez no tomarían en serio una pequeña caravana de una docena de hombres, sinceramente no pretendían amenazar a nadie, tampoco generar conflictos con los Stark.

Pero el niño, era el hijo de Jaime, era el nieto de Tywin y sinceramente Genna se encontraba muy intrigada en el pequeño cachorro, conoció a Lyanna y era una mujer encantadora, era una fuerza de la naturaleza en su opinión y lo más importante en los pocos meses que la conoció hizo feliz a su sobrino.

Tal vez fue por el dolor, la rabia o simplemente como una muestra de desprecio que Jaime permitió que los Stark criaran al muchacho hasta ahora, pero Genna al igual que muchos Lannister se sintieron ofendidos por esto.

“¡Mi señora!” Gritó uno de los jinetes, quien rápidamente se acercó a su lado, Genna corrió levemente el telón que cubría la ventana de la carroza, para ver al idiota que le llamaba.

“¿Qué ocurre?” Dijo sin mucha emoción la mujer de cabellos dorados.

“Arqueros Stark” había temor en su voz, parecía a punto de orinarse en sus pantalones, Genna contuvo su lengua para no insultar a ese tonto.

“Pues ve y anuncia nuestra llegada idiota, antes que los lobos decidan probar sus arcos sobre nosotros”

Estoy rodeada de idiotas pensó, mientras observo al Jinete avanzar por las casuchas semi abandonadas que rodeaban la fortaleza principal del norte.

Su primera opinión de Invernalia es que era un castillo de gran envergadura, era mucho más grande que Casterly Rock no lo negaría, pero no era igual de impresionante – Es un castillo para la guerra – Pensó Genna, los Stark han gobernado esta tierra desolada y abandonada por los sietes por alguna razón.

Además, sinceramente después de observar Foso Cailin se atrevería a decir que el hogar de los Stark estaba algo descuidado. Vio incluso una torre rota, a punto de colapsar.

No se sorprendió cuando las puertas fueron abiertas, y los guardias anunciaban su llegada, se moría de ganas por ver al niño, verlo a los ojos y poder dar su opinión sobre este.

Y cuando ingresaron al castillo su primer pensamiento es que no era nada sorprendente, comparado con su exterior, bueno, toda Invernalia era demasiado rustica para su gusto.

Uno de los jinetes desmonto para correr rápidamente abrir su puerta y Genna descendió rápidamente, no aguantaba un minuto más en esa maldita carroza, pero para su desazón, su ropa cayo rápidamente en el lodo.

Intento no mostrar su disgusto, además una mujer realmente hermosa y joven se acercó a ella en ese momento. Esa debería ser Catelyn Tully, peculiar mujer presente aquí en la tierra de los lobos, una trucha claramente no encajaba en este lugar, pero ella parecía ser una pieza más del panorama.

“Lady Catelyn” Le saludo amablemente, esta mujer la estudio, le dio una leve revisión a su persona.

“Lo siento mi señora, pero no os conozco o reconozco vuestra persona” Claro que no lo hacía, nunca antes se habían visto y a diferencia de ella, no estaba casada con un importante señor, si no con un imbécil, un idiota por culpa del estúpido de su padre.

“Soy Genna Lannister” inflo su pecho con orgullo en esos momentos, ella era un león ante la presencia de una simple trucha.

“Oh, la esposa de Ser Emmon Frey” La sonrisa de Genna desapareció en esos momentos, su mirada se volvió fría y llena de desprecio hacia aquella mujer.

“Lo soy” hablo con voz llena de veneno en ese momento. Intento no mostrarse más molesta de lo que ya había demostrado.

“Bueno Lady Frey, a que le debemos vuestra inesperada presencia” Esas palabras, la ofendieron profundamente, pero Genna no era una jovencita, ella era una mujer poderosa a pesar del idiota que tenia por esposo, era la hermana de Tywin, era una leona, era una Lannister.

“Tal vez debamos tener una conversación a solas Lady Stark, os traigo una carta de mi hermano Tywin, créame le interesara leerla”

Ambas mujeres intercambiaron una breve miradas, fue como una pequeña competencia intentando ver cual de las dos voltearía primero su rostro, al final Catelyn suspiro cansadamente mientras relajaba sus hombros.

“Por aquí, Lady Genna” Hablo claramente mientras señalaba el camino.

* * *

V

* * *

Catelyn tomo la carta entre sus manos, sintió un leve escalofrió recorriendo su espalda, como si supiera que acaba de ser puesta contra la pared, pero esta carta, las promesas estipuladas en esta si pudieran ser cumplidas seria un gran futuro prometedor para su pequeña Sansa.

“¿Reina?” Dijo aun sin poder creerlo, “Dime como Tywin hace promesas que solo el rey puede otorgar”

Una leve sonrisa apareció entonces en el rostro de Genna, al igual que Hoster Tully, su hija parecía tener una mente un poco mas ambiciosa que su aburrido esposo, aun así, quiso tomar un pequeño trago de la copa con su vino, era agrio, horrible sabor, pero suponía que era lo mejor que el norte pudiera ofrecer, miro de reojo a la mujer lista para responderle.

“No olvides Lady Catelyn, que Tywin es el abuelo del príncipe heredero, el padre de la reina” movió levemente la copa, observando el vino rojo formando un pequeño remolino en esta “La corona le debe tanto dinero a los Lannister, y claro el gran aprecio que tiene el Rey Robert hacia la casa Stark, estoy seguro que una vez lo proponga Tywin, el rey estará feliz de aceptar su idea” No es como si tuvieran que gastar muchos recursos en convencer al rey.

Hubiera preferido una novia que diera mejores beneficios al futuro reinado de Joffrey, pero entendía los planes de Tywin para recuperar pronto a su nieto, heredero.

“¿Crees que creeré en promesas vacías?” Vaya definitivamente la trucha tenía espinas en ella, no esperaba que pusiera problemas ante esta propuesta.

“Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas, créame Lady Catelyn, solo pedimos vuestro permiso, permita que mi sobrino vaya al sur, conozca por fin a su familia y mas adelante nosotros os pagaremos este favor ayudando a vuestra hija ascender como una futura reina” Lo veía en su mirada, las dudas, la ambición, e incluso se podría decir la avaricia saliendo de esa mujer.

“No lo creo” Dijo firmemente Catelyn.

“Y si te dijera que puedo ayudarte con cierta mujer del sur, cierta Ashara a que tuviera un leve accidente” y fue entonces que Genna supo que había conseguido capturar por completo a esa mujer, era orgullosa, claramente se sentía ofendida por la existencia del amor verdadero de su esposo, al menos eso decían los rumores de los siete reinos.

“Solo si el niño accede a irse” comento Catelyn ahora con la voz entrecortada, volteando su mirada sin querer mirar a esta mujer a los ojos.

Genna sonrio levemente mientras terminaba su copa de vino, con un pequeño pensamiento cruzando por su mente – Mujer estúpida – al final los Tully solo eran peces.

* * *

VII

* * *

Al poco que termino su entrenamiento con espadas, por lo general seguirían entrenando a pesar de lo que pudiera decir el maestro de armas o el castellano de Invernalia, ellos dos soñaban con guiar a sus ejércitos, luchar por la gloria de sus casas, juntos. Lannister y Stark llevarían a los bardos a cantar canciones sobre ambos hermanos – primos – que juraron siempre apoyarse entre ellos.

Pero ahora, ambos amigos estaban sumergidos en una gran lucha de bolas de lodo, no había nevado ya hace unas semanas, para el disgusto de ambos hermanos solo podría significar que tendrían que recurrir a otros medios para jugar entre ellos.

El rostro de Jon estaba claramente mas lastimado, o cubierto de tierra, puesto que su primo Robb siempre había tenido una mejor puntería en este tipo de juegos, una lastima que su prima Arya no estuviera con ellos, ella de seguro seria su aliada, pero esta tuvo que viajar con su abuela para que conociera a sus lejanos parientes del clan Flint.

“¡Ríndete Lannister!”

Grito Robb con entusiasmó, mientras lanzaba su ultima bola de lodo, que acertó en un vestido rojo, algo no estaba bien pensó el pequeño niño que salió de su escondite para observar el blanco que acaba de atinarle.

“¡Robb!” Grito su madre escandalizada, quien intento rápidamente llamar a los sirvientes para que ayudaran a Lady Genna que acaba de tener una gran mancha marrón en su vestido.

“No importa” Hablo Genna quien solo estaba interesada en buscar con su mirada al muchacho que se suponía era su sobrino.

“Lo siento mi señora, no fue culpa de Robb, fue mía” Apareció ahora otro chiquillo pensó Genna, pero este era distinto, era como ver a un Stark en todo el sentido de la palabra, se quedo observando fijamente al niño.

Sus facciones le recordaban mucho a Lyanna, pero no del todo. Los pómulos de Joanna, la madre de Jaime, esos ojos eran iguales a los de su padre, y ese mentón era el de Tywin.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Genna, quien sin importarle que se terminara de arruinar su vestido se arrodillo suavemente para estar más cerca del niño.

“¿Dime por que es tu culpa?” Le pregunto suavemente, Jon parecía algo avergonzado, en ese momento.

“Bueno, fue mi idea jugar” Ah, entonces este era el culpable de estas travesuras, pero eso no le importaba ahora, solo se quedó observando con determinación al niño.

“¿Eres Jon?” Y este se sorprendió rápidamente al ser reconocido con facilidad, por lo general algunas personas le llamaban Robb por su gran parecido con su primo, algo que a veces no le gustaba a Lady Catelyn

“Si mi señora, ¿cómo lo sabes?”

Pero la respuesta de Genna fue totalmente inesperada, comenzó a reír con fuerza, tomo al niño entre sus brazos y le dio un profundo abrazo, tomo las mejillas y las pellizco con diversión a lo que el niño se negó rápidamente.

“Muchacho, me has recordado gratamente a tu madre y tu padre”

Entonces Jon se entusiasmo en esos momentos, puesto que rara vez escuchaba palabras o historias sobre ellos. No es como si no tuviera contacto con su padre, constantemente recibía cuervos, mensajes, cartas y obsequios, pero él estaba en Desembarco del Rey, siendo un honorable miembro de la guardia real.

“¿Podrías hablarme sobre ellos?” Genna rápidamente asintió con emoción, alzo al chico como si se tratara de su hijo, y lo miro con más detalles.

Ojos verdes, hermosos ojos verdes pensó mientras besaba las mejillas del niño.

“Claro que te hablare de ellos, no solo eso, he venido para que regreses conmigo a tu verdadero hogar”

Jon la miro con sorpresa, interesado por esas palabras, puesto que no conocía ningún otro hogar que no fuera Invernalia. “Pero estoy en casa, este es mi hogar”  
  


Esto era malo, Tywin tenía razón era momento que el niño abandonara la tierra de los lobos y regresara al verdadero lugar que pertenecía.

“Ven, tenemos mucho de que hablar, sobre el lugar al que perteneces” Luego de ello Genna se lo llevo, se alejó de todas las personas presentes, necesitaba solo una silla donde pudiera sentarse hablar con el chico en paz.

Robb los vio alejarse, no dijo palabra alguna al inicio, solo volteo la mirada hacia su madre, que intento desviar su mirada en ese momento.

“Debes prepararte Robb, tu primo pronto regresara a su hogar” Esas palabras cayeron como un baldado de agua fría en el pequeño niño.

* * *

VIII

* * *

“¿Así que te iras?” Pregunto suavemente Robb mientras miraba a un triste Jon. Ambos niños simplemente estaban solos en la habitación de Robb mientras los sirvientes empacaban todas las pertenencias de Jon.

“La tía Genna dice que es momento que regrese, que debo prepararme para suceder algún día a mi abuelo, además pronto terminara la guerra”

Claro Jon algún día será el señor del Occidente, Robb entendía eso, pero entendía por que debería irse tan pronto.

“¿Qué harás con fantasma?”

“Lo llevare conmigo, me han dicho que será bien recibido en el castillo del abuelo” Esperaba que eso fuera cierto, no quería nunca separarse de su lobo Huargo.

“Qué bueno, así tendrás una parte del norte siempre contigo aun así quiero darte esto” Robb se levanto mientras caminaba hacia su baúl, era el obsequio que tenia pensado darle a Jon en su próximo cumpleaños, pero tendría que adelantarse, camino en silencio y saco un pequeño collar, una moneda de dos caras, en una tenía un león y en la otra un lobo Huargo.

“Gracias Robb” Dijo entre lagrimas Jon “Siempre serás mi hermano” Y Robb rápidamente asintió mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a su primo.

“La próxima vez que te vea estarás vestido de rojo” y ambos se rieron con fuerza en ese momento.

“Siempre fue mi color” Y luego de ello, Jon se preparo para irse, no sin antes tomar una carta que estaba en sus ropas y se la entregó a su primo.

“Dásela a Arya, por favor explícale por que tuve que marcharme, y que cuando vaya al sur, no dude en ir a Casterly Rock, me asegurare de que la traten como se merece” Un tema espinoso siempre fue el trato que Lady Catelyn le dio a la media hermana de Robb y prima de Jon. Pero el heredero Stark no quiso hacer ningún otro comentario sobre el asunto, le daría la carta y le explicaría bien las cosas a Arya.

“¡Nos volveremos a ver!” Fue una promesa que ambos se hicieron.

* * *

IX

* * *

**Año 298 D.C**

“Es una broma” Dijo el viejo león mientras observaba al maestre de Casterly Rock entregarle una carta.

“Temo que no mi señor” Esto era algo malo pensó el viejo maestre, puesto que temía por la reacción de su señor.

Tywin no dijo palabra alguna, se levanto de su escritorio, y abandono su gran estudio adornado por grandes cuadros con sus antepasados, camino en silencio iba directo hacia los patios de entrenamiento donde sabía que estaría el muchacho.

Ahí estaba el, con su espada en mano, entrenando hábilmente con acero vivo, mientras su torpe escudero yacía en el suelo derrotado con total facilidad.

“¡Jon!” Hablo con voz grave, todas las miradas en el patio se voltearon, rápidamente Jon dejo de jugar con su escudero, camino rápidamente hacia su abuelo sin esperar que tuviera que ser llamado una segunda vez.

“Abuelo” Dijo con leve alegría en su voz, hacia tiempo que su abuelo había dejado de venir a observarlo entrenar, era una gran alegría para este que volviera hacerlo.

Jon era tan alto como su padre, ojos verdes que sobre salían en su rostro norteño, aun así, estaba vestido con las mejores sedas, los hilos de oro, un gran león dorado sobre su pecho, aunque en el lado izquierdo estaba un lobo Huargo bordado con hilos de plata.

“Catelyn Tully ha secuestrado a tu tío Tyrion” Y la sonrisa junto con la felicidad de Jon desapareció en ese momento, “Ven conmigo muchacho, convocaremos a los estandartes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edad, datos, información importante para el futuro de la historia, se ira agregando o añadiendo información. 
> 
> Casa Stark  
> 1.Lyarra Stark: Edad 57 años (Viuda de Rickard Stark y antigua Lady Stark de Invernalia) Madre de los Gemelos Brandon y Lyanna Stark (Muertos), Eddard Stark (Vivo), Benjen (Vivo)
> 
> 2.Eddard Stark: (Apodado Ned, “El Lobo Silencioso”) Edad 36 Años. Guardian del Norte y Señor de Invernalia   
> \--Esposa: Catelyn Tully, Edad 35 años.   
> -Hijos:   
> \---Robb Stark: Edad 16 años, Heredero.  
> \---Sansa Stark: Edad 13 años.  
> \---Bran Stark: 9 años
> 
> -Hijas Bastardas:   
> \---Arya Sand: (Madre Ashara Dayne) Edad 17 años. Nacio durante la rebelión de Robert, engendrada en el torneo de Harrenhal.   
> \---Allyria Sand: (Madre Ashara Dayne, paternidad dudosa para muchos) Nació después de la rebelión Greyjoy. 
> 
> 3\. Benjen Stark: Edad 31 años. Señor de Foso Cailin.  
> -Esposa: Erena Bolton Edad 21 años.   
> \--Hijo: Rickon Stark: Edad 5 años
> 
> Casa Lannister   
> 1.Tywin Lannister: (Apodado: El León de Lannister, El Viejo León, El Gran León de la Roca) Edad 57 años. Guardián del Occidente, Escudo de Lannisport, Señor de Roca Casterly.  
> \--Esposa: Joanna Lannister (Muerta)
> 
> -Hijos:  
> Jaime Lannister: Edad 34 años (Viudo de Lyanna Stark) Actualmente miembro de la Guardia Real, nombrado por el Rey Robert Baratheon como venganza por la muerte de Lyanna.   
> -Hijo: Jon Lannister, Edad 17 años, criado en Invernalia por su abuela Materna Lyarra Stark hasta la edad de siete años, Heredero de la casa Lannister.  
> .  
> Cersei Lannister: Edad 34 años, La Reina de los Siete reinos.   
> -Hijo (Todos ellos bastardos realmente) : Joffrey Baratheon Edad 13 años. Príncipe Heredero.  
> Myrcella Baratheon Edad 10 años  
> Tommen Baratheon Edad 9 años.
> 
> Tyrion Lannister: (Apodado el Gnomo) Edad 26 años.
> 
> 2\. Kevan Lannister: Edad 55 años.  
> -Esposa: Dorna Swyft; Hijos: Lancel, Willem, Martyn y Janei Lannister 
> 
> 3\. Genna Lannister: Edad 54 años.  
> -Esposo: Emmon Frey, Hijos: Cleos, Lyonel, Tion, Walder Frey. 
> 
> 4\. Tygett Lannister: Edad 47 años  
> -Esposa: Darlessa Marbrand, Hijo: Tyrek Lannister
> 
> 5\. Gerion Lannister: Edad 43 años  
> -Hija Bastarda: Joy Hill.


	3. Cartas de Guerra

* * *

I

* * *

_Os escribo con el mayor de los afectos, me hubiese gustado comunicarme contigo bajo otras circunstancias pero aún tengo la esperanza de que tú y yo podamos trabajar conjuntamente y dejar atrás nuestras diferencias y evitar a toda costa la guerra, por consiguiente querido primo a quien amo y aprecio como mi hermano os pido de la manera más respetuosa tu intervención sobre el reciente comportamiento de tu madre y que cuando el cuervo que lleva este mensaje llegue no sea demasiado tarde para evitar un derramamiento de sangre, aún sigo sin entender cuál ha sido la motivación o la ofensa que se haya realizado en contra de vuestra familia que ha terminado con el secuestro de mi tío Tyrion Lannister._

_Os pido que consideréis que no escribo esta carta para ejercer alguna presión sobre ti ni mucho menos desacreditar tu autoridad como el actual señor de invernalia, por el respeto que tengo hacia vuestro padre, mi tío quien actualmente ejerce como la mano del rey, hombre quien siempre he amado y respetado, con esta carta espero podamos solucionar de la mejor manera nuestras diferencias._

_Atentamente,_

_Jon Lannister_

_Heredero de Roca Casterly_

_Querido sobrino, te escribo en la búsqueda de explicaciones ya que ha sido imposible para mi persona contactarme con mi hermana Catelyn, vuestra madre, quien tomo como su prisionero al diablillo Lannister, algo que todavía no he podido entender y que ha puesto a la familia Tully en una situación difícil, dicho arresto sucedió en nuestras tierras y ahora Catelyn se ha refugiado con nuestra hermana Lysa en el nido de águilas, no ha recibido ninguno de mis cuervos aunque temo que en realidad se ha negado en contestarlos o algo le impide acceder a las cartas que le he enviado._

_Tywin Lannister quiere a su hijo de vuelta, aunque se trata de del gnomo el orgullo Lannister lo haya tomado sin consecuencias, en este momento estoy reuniendo a todos los vasallos de mi padre, tu abuelo no se encuentra en las mejores condiciones para liderar nuestras huestes, os pido por favor que hagáis lo mismo ya que la tierra de los ríos necesita vuestro apoyo ante el comportamiento de mi hermana, tu madre, al menos necesitamos saber que motivó este acto._

_Con mi total aprecio, tu tío_

_Edmure Tully._

_Me entristece saber que aunque no recibí respuesta alguna de tu parte si lo hice de tu tío, quince mil rivereños se encuentran en este momento acampando en la frontera entre las tierras del Oeste y las tierras de los ríos, debo decirte que a pesar de cualquier duda que albergue mi corazón si vuestro tío cruza el colmillo dorado os lo devolveré a vuestra madre solo y solo si acepta la liberación de mi tío Tyrion porque te puedo asegurar que Edmure Tully no tendrá victoria alguna._

_Atentamente,_

_Jon Lannister_

_Heredero de Roca Casterly_

* * *

II

* * *

Año 998

Desembarco del Rey

El sonido de los soldados con sus pesadas armaduras corriendo por las calles, las mujeres tomando rápidamente a sus hijos para refugiarse en sus hogares, los hombres más intrépidos salían a las calles para que después de la batalla tuvieran la oportunidad de hacerse con algún botín.

El estandarte rojo con el león de oro relucía en aquellos hombres que llevaban largas lanzas y pesados escudos en forma de lagrima, a la cabeza de esta veintena de soldados iba un hombre e cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos verdes, portaba una espada dorada en su empuñadura se lograba observar un león rugiendo, se encontraba vistiendo un jubón de finas telas e hilos dorados.

Los soldados llegaron a un edificio en particular, comenzaron a rodearlo a medida que tomaba posiciones con sus lanzas y escudos y justo en ese momento se abrieron las puertas por las que salía Eddard Stark con su guardia que no consistía en más de seis hombres.

“Pero que agradable y pequeña manada de lobos me he encontrado” Dijo Jaime Lannister mientras miraba inquisitivamente a Eddard Stark quien no parecía feliz con su presencia.

“Sir Jaime” Le respondió con voz gruesa y poco amigable a quien en el pasado fue su buen hermano.

“Lord Stark” Le respondió tranquilamente el saludo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro “Estoy buscando a mi hermano, es de baja estatura y con una lengua de serpiente además de engreído ¿Lo habéis visto? Dicen que tu esposa se lo ha llevado y quiero que me lo devuelva” Eddard Stark guardo silencio por unos breves momentos en toda esa corta interacción noto que Jaime no había apartado su mano de la empuñadura de su espada, tomo una gran bocanada de aire porque estaba a punto de decir algo que generaría hostilidad en todos los presentes.

“Vuestro hermano ha sido arrestado por mis órdenes y espero que se haga justicia por los cargos que he puesto en su contra” Al escuchar estas palabras Jaime mordió con fuerza sus labios e intento no maldecir al hombre que tenía en frente.

“Sabéis, siempre me preocupó la opinión de mi dulce Lyanna cuando viera a mi deforme hermano, para mi sorpresa y muy grata que fue, se volvieron grandes amigos, Lyanna aprecio y quiso a mi hermano no por su apariencia sino por quien era realmente, debido al amor que aun profeso por vuestra hermana os pido el retorno de mi hermano, debido al aprecio que tiene mi hijo por ti vuelvo a pedírtelo” Eddard Stark permaneció en silencio unos instantes mientras en el fondo deseaba poder acepar dicha propuesta y regresarle su hermano a aquel hombre pero Tyrion era el principal sospechoso del accidente que estuvo a punto de arrebatarle a su hijo Bran y él era un fiel creyente de la justicia, ante todo necesitaba respaldar las acciones de sus esposa que actuó con el corazón de una madre, así que mirando directamente a Jaime le respondió.

“No, no lo haré” Y entonces Jaime Lannister desenvaino rápidamente su espada mientras sus soldados preparaban sus lanzas a lo que los soldados Stark respondieron rápidamente, fue en ese momento que Petyr Baelish salió del burdel a investigar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

“¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Acaso piensan matarse frente mi negocio?”

“Regresa adentro con tus putas o serás una víctima, te lo aseguro”

“Iré a buscar a la guardia” Comentó Petyr mientras se intentaba marcharse corriendo, un soldado Lannister lanzo su lanza que se incrusto en su pierna, Baelish cayó gritando de agonía mientras se sujetaba con fuerza la herida, los soldados Lannister se abalanzaron hacia los Stark, hubo un fuerte choque, las rapadas chocaron y las lanzas se rompieron en los cuerpos de sus enemigos, los soldados Stark fueron rápidamente superados en número y todos tuvieron una dolorosa muerte, solo dos soldados Lannister fueron heridos en aquel combate desigual.

Eddard y Jaime eran los únicos que permanecían en pie de lucha, ningún otro se había atrevido a intervenir entre ellos, por primera vez en años se sintió completamente igualad en un combate singular, Eddard Stark no solo le estaba dando una batalla formidable tanto que se le paso por la cabeza la idea de perder contra él, sin embargo el creía ser mucho mejor y comenzó a demostrarlo con rápidos movimientos y cortes, estuvo cerca de cortarle el cuello en una oportunidad pero trato de controlarse, lo necesitaba con vida y Lyanna jamás se lo perdonaría, fue entonces cuando por fin pensó ser capaz de desarmarlo uno de sus soldados lo apuñalo en el muslo inferior y Lord Stark señor de invernalia cayo adolorido al suelo. Jaime trato de controlar su ira para no matar al estúpido soldado que acababa de interferir pero eso no le impidió acercársele y golpearlo con fuerza, entonces envaino su espada y camino hacia su caballo, tomando sus riendas y montándolo.

“Por el amor que tengo hacia vuestra hermana, por el honor de mi hijo Jon, devolved a mi hermano o marchare a invernalia y sacare a tu esposa de su cama para recuperarlo” Luego de ello se marchó junto con sus hombres sin decir ninguna palabra más.

* * *

III

* * *

Robb Stark llegó agotado del bosque de los lobos, acababa de resolver unos conflictos con los clanes que vivían cerca del lago largo, los clanes del bosque de los lobos eran muy conflictivos y solo respetaban la autoridad de invernalia y no podía enviar a otra persona a hacer dicho trabajo puesto que cuando llegara el momento no lo respetarían a él, aunque eso no significa que no valorara el consejo de su abuela Lyarra quien conocía mejor a esas personas y también valoraba mucho si compañía, era bueno tenerla a su lado y era una verdadera lástima que su abuela hubiera decidido marcharse de invernalia por las constantes disputas con su madre las cuales solo empeoraron cuando Jon se marchó al sur.

Hubiera preferido no dejar a su pequeño hermano Bran en el castillo pero siempre tenía que haber un Stark en invernalia pero su hermano, su dulce y pequeño Bran quien ahora estaba condenado a ser trasportado en una silla o a las espaldas de un hombre más grande, pensar en ello le entristecía por eso trato de no demorarse pero los señores de los clanes parecían más interesados en poner a prueba su paciencia, aunque un cuervo hubiera sido enviado con las recientes tormentas de nieve que estaban azotando la zona, hubiera tardado o tal vez nunca llegaría a su destino; así que cuando lego cabalgado con sus jinetes al castillo acompañado de su abuela Lyarra quien deseaba ver a su nieto y para sorpresa de los dos lo vieron en la entrada junto al maestre con una mirada de desconcierto en su rostro, al instante supo que algo no andaba bien.

“¡Robb, Robb!” Gritaba desesperadamente su hermano que desde su silla sin poder levantarse alzaba sus brazos con desesperación. Robb no espero y salió tan rápido como pudo pensando en los posibles desastres y tragedias que pudieron haber sucedido en su ausencia a alguno de los suyos.

“¿Estas bien? ¿Algo malo ha sucedido?” Preguntó con desesperación mientras a su espalda escuchaba los pesados pasos de su abuela ya avanzada en edad.

“Yo estoy bien, pero necesito que mires esto” Bran le extendió varias cartas, algunas ya arrugadas y desgastadas, Robb tomó las cartas ojeándolas observo los sellos rotos de varias casas poderosas muchas de ellas del sur.

“Algunas parecen ser de Jon” Bran se lo confirmo con su mirada.

“También hay del tío Edmure, hace pocas horas también llego un cuervo con una carta que proviene del nido de águilas, el sello de los Arryn aún está intacto, incluso hay otra de nuestra hermana Arya que llegó hace un par de días” Bran parecía angustiado por el contenido de algunas de las cartas, leyó algunas pensando que se trataban simplemente memorandos de sus familiares en el sur

“Enviamos jinetes tan pronto como llego la primera carta mi señor, pero con la llegada de las tormentas retraso el avanza de los hombros, la nieve obstaculizo el camino y no podíamos informarles sobre el contenido de las cartas, cuando intentamos enviar cuervos, el clima solo empeoró, tuvimos que esperar la mejora en los vientos pero temo que entre más demora el contenido de los mensajes perdía prioridad pues más cartas comenzaron a llegar notificando una situación peor que la anterior” Le informo el maestre Luwyn con una gran pesadez en su mirada.

“¿Qué ha pasado exactamente? Infórmanos si la situación es tan grave, solo estuvimos afuera un par de semanas, ni siquiera creo que tardáramos el mes” Indico con urgencia su abuela.

“Lamentablemente mi señora, los demás reinos no son tan vastos como el norte y no presentan problemas de comunicación o aislamiento de los principales centros urbanos o de nuestros vasallos” Lyarra miraba a su nieto que comenzaba a leer las cartas parecía leerlas en orden o al menos en el orden en que le fueron entregadas.

_Querido Robb sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te escribí pero las cosas aquí en Dorne son agitadas como siempre y por ello pido disculpas, ojala te escribiera en mejores situaciones, hace algunas horas ha llegado a la casa Dayne por parte de viejos amigos de mi madre en la corte, una carta, nos han informado sobre los últimos sucesos desgarradores, nuestro padre hasta donde se me informo se encuentra inconsciente luego de haber tenido un enfrentamiento en las calles de desembarco del rey con el mismísimo Jaime Lannister, no sé con exactitud la gravedad de sus heridas pero si se los motivos de este enfrentamiento, como hermana desearía ir para estar al lado de nuestro padre, lamentablemente la salud de mi madre me impide viajar al desembarco del rey y no te mentiré, mis amigos cercanos me han recomendado que tampoco lo haga._

_Nuestra pequeña hermana Allyria no ha sido informada, ella se encuentra en laza del sol con una viejas amigas espero que esta carta te llegue a tiempo y te prepares para la peor situación que se pueda presentar, sabes que a pesar de mis diferencias con Sansa espero que ella se encuentre sana y salva después de todo somos hermanas de sangre, pero si debo pedirte que si llegara a presentarse lo inevitable y ocurriera un enfrentamiento nunca olvides que la manada que está unida sobrevive y los lobos solitarios perecen, Jon es parte de tu manada así como de la mía pero que a pesar de mi aprecio por ti sabes que le tengo un gran amor, así que os ruego que protejas la paz._

_Con total y completo aprecio_

_Arya Sand de la casa Dayne_

Robb termino de leer la carta de su hermanita con tristeza, sabiendo perfectamente que en los momentos de estar leyendo esto ya era demasiado tarde para responder sea a Jon o a su tío y evitar una catástrofe mayor, así que tomo la última carta, aquella que tenía intacto el sello de la casa Arryn y la abrió.

_Mi amor, mi niño valiente cuando pensé en escribirte esta carta creí que pondría en ella buenas noticias sobre la justicia que tanto he buscado por el infortunio que sufrió tu hermano, lamentablemente no es así, un muy buen amigo mío me ha confirmado mis sospechas, los Lannister están tras el intento de asesinato de Bran, sus motivos aun los desconozco pero estoy segura que su caída no fue accidental, tal vez vio o escuchó algo, si recupera la memoria lo sabremos, lamentablemente cuando pensé que podía llevar a Tyrion Lannister a la justicia este ha usado las leyes de los hombres para obtener un juicio por combate y ha conseguido eludirla, hubiera querido darte una noticia más alentadora, espero comunicarme pronto con tu padre en la capital por medio de nuestros amigos en común, solo espero que se encuentre bien en ese nido de víboras._

_Me gustaría anunciarte mi regreso a invernalia pero Lysa bloqueo todo mensaje del exterior para evitar que se supiera que Tyrion estaba en nuestro poder, aunque temo que eso de poco sirvió, los Lannister están reuniendo un numeroso ejército en sus fronteras mientras Tywin ha enviado a sus jinetes a aterrorizar las tierras de tu abuelo, mi hermano ha levantado a sus vasallos para responder por este agravio y espero convencer pronto a tu tía para que convoque a los caballeros del valle, espero escribirte pronto con buenas noticias y te pido que no tomes ninguna decisión apresurada._

_Con amor, tu madre_

_Dale un fuerte abrazo de mi parte a tu hermano, pronto estaré a su lado._

Apretó con fuerza las cartas que sostenía en sus manos e intento controlar la angustia que sentía, miro a las personas que estaban a su alrededor expectantes por alguna respuesta sobre lo acababa de leer.

“Mi tío Benjen una vez me dijo que muchas guerras se han perdido porque al caballo le faltaba una herradura, siempre me pareció una tontería pero ahora temó comprender el significado de ello” Dio un leve suspiro mientras los demás seguían observándole.

“¿Qué debemos hacer mi señor?” Bran rápidamente replico a la pregunta del maestre.

“Debemos esperar las indicaciones de papá” Robb no sabría cómo decírselo a su hermano pero dudaba que su padre pudiera brindarles una respuesta o ayuda, al menos no en un buen tiempo, solo podía orar en silencio por su pronta recuperación, así que por el momento intentaría ser razonable y no ir a los extremos.

“Escribiré una carta lo más pronto posible para Jon y para el tío Edmure, sé que esto es lo que papá haría” Y con esas sencillas palabras esperaba tranquilizar a su hermano, Hodor se acercó sigilosamente mientras tomaba a Bran en sus enormes brazos y lo levantaba con gran facilidad, sorprendente y llamativa “Lleva a mi hermano a la biblioteca, debe continuar con sus estudios junto al maestre Luwyn”

“Pero Robb...” Quiso replicar Bran sin embargo su hermano levantó un brazo silenciándolo, indicándole que no era momento para llevarle la contraria, guardo silencio mientras veía a su pequeño hermano alejarse a pesar de sus constantes quejas, su abuela permaneció callada también mientras miraba las manos que aun sostenía Robb en sus manos, se le acerco tratando de tomarlas, Robb al notarlo se las entrego sin oponerse.

Lyarra comenzó a leerlas todas lentamente, la expresión en su rostro no cambio a pesar de la gravedad de algunas de ellas “¿Tu padre está herido?” Preguntó silenciosamente.

“Según la carta de mi hermana Arya, lo está” Afirmó Robb

“Bueno, Arya nunca ha sido mentirosa, la conozco muy bien tal vez mejor que nadie después de todo fui yo quien cuido de ella la mayor parte de su infancia” Comento Lyarra con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

“¿Qué crees que debería hacer?” Le preguntó a su abuela en un intento por alejar los pensamientos de esta hacia su hermana.

“Sinceramente, lo que pudiste haber hecho querido nieto ya es demasiado tarde para ello, vuestra madre, esa mujer” La última frase con un tono agrio y despectivo “Ha provocado una situación realmente grave, tal vez pudimos haber regresado a Tyrion y todo se habría sabido solucionar”

“Liberar a Tyrion ¿Devolverlo? Y la justicia hacia mi hermano, tu nieto” Le replicó fuertemente Robb mientras Lyarra solo suspiraba en señal de frustración.

“Robb, no puedes tomar al miembro de otra gran casa basado solo en hipótesis o de lo contrario desataras una tormenta y dudo mucho que tu padre, mi amado hijo hubiera apoyado dicha idea sin antes haber tomado las medidas necesarias. El hecho que tu padre se encuentre ahora herido y que fuera atacado en las calles de la capital es una prueba de ello” Lyarra comenzó lentamente a organizar las cartas, alisando sus arrugas como si dicho maltrato a estas nunca hubiese ocurrido.

“Entonces volveré a preguntar ¿Qué me recomiendas? Tu que has aconsejado a mi abuelo en todo momento y a mi padre en sus crisis” Lyarra le miró con profunda tristeza por lo que iba a decir.

“Convoca los estandartes, a todos los vasallos”

“Eso sería la guerra ¿Acaso has olvidado que Jon también es tu nieto?”

“No, nunca lo he olvidado, lo amo como te amo a ti pero Jon no es el señor del Oeste ni el líder de la casa Lannister y os puedo asegurar que Tywin Lannister poco o nada le importara que hubo un tiempo en que nuestras casas estaban unidas. El nunca perdonara esta ofensa al menos no sin antes conseguir algo de retaliación, mínimamente debemos prepararnos para la peor de las circunstancias y esa seria ver a mis dos nietos destruidos”

* * *

IV

* * *

“¿Estas bromeando?” Preguntó sin poder creerlo Jon, ante las palabras dichas por su primo Damion Lannister, este le dio una gran sonrisa como si el tampoco pudiera creerlo.

“Jon” Le hablo una voz fuerte y autoritaria que ejercía gran poder sobre su persona, Tywin le miro inquisitivamente esperando que su nieto recobrara la compostura ante la noticia que acababan de recibir.

“Lo siento abuelo” Se excusó Jon al tiempo que recuperaba su postura erguida y orgullosa. A pesar de este comportamiento pudo notar que su tío Kevan le brindo una sonrisa de sincera aprobación.

“Los Tully demuestran una vez más que su cerebro es igual al de su estandarte, igual al de una trucha. Edmure ha dispersado varias de sus fuerzas para proteger las aldeas y las pequeñas fortificaciones dispersas a lo largo de la frontera” Informó tranquilamente Damion.

“Supongo que debemos agradecerle a Sir Gregor Clegane por haber puesto a los rivereños en un estado de confusión en sus propias tierras” Comento alegremente Lord Quenten Banefort.

“Un acto poco honorable” Murmuro Jon, pero este no pasó desapercibido por su abuelo.

“Muy bien, es el momento de actuar, es hora de mostrarle a los rivereños y en especial a Catelyn Tully las consecuencias de sus actos; Jon tomarás cuatro mil hombres de caballería y diez mil de infantería y arrasaras con todas las fuerzas de la tierra de los ríos, obligándoles a la retirada, ¿Entiendes el gran honor que te estoy dando y la gran confianza que estoy depositando en ti?” Jon se levantó rápidamente en señal de agradecimiento e inclino su cabeza.

“Lo entiendo y no te defraudare aunque por favor te pido que no apartes en ningún momento la diplomacia, los Tully son la familia de mi primo Robb y de mi tío Ned”

“Muy bien ¿Qué es lo que propones? ¿Cómo piensas ganar con diplomacia?”

“Me asegurare de capturar a Edmure Tully y forzar un intercambio” Una breve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tywin Lannister, algo que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

“Muy bien, marchare hacia Harrenhal por el sur y te dare el tiempo suficiente para que actúes y para ese entonces espero que tu tío Tyrion siga con vida” No es como si a Tywin le importara la supervivencia de su hijo deforme.


End file.
